Enchanted
by ziva2012
Summary: The team returns to the SGC with a new problem that even Sam can't solve.
1. Chapter 1

ENCHANTED

Chapter one

Four little furry critters ran along the cool, damp forest floor, until they came to a large open area where the sunlight reached the ground. Feeling chilled to the bone, they wanted to warm themselves in the sun s rays while they waited, but they were too afraid of being seen, so they hid in the tall grass at the edge of the clearing, their noses twitching excitedly.

The four men they d seen earlier came walking by, heading in the direction of the stargate, which stood in the center of the sunny patch of ground. One of the men ordered another to dial the gate. As he did so, the men were distracted by the motion and the noise the gate made, and they didn t notice the four small rodent-like animals running toward them.

Hiding in a foot-high clump of blooming plant life at the base of the DHD, the eager animals waited impatiently. And when the wormhole formed and the four men walked into it, the four small creatures ran after them.

Once they were back at the SGC, the leader of SG-3 reported to the base commander. No one noticed the four fuzz balls escaping detection by running down the side of the gate ramp.

We checked their last known location, but no one was there, General, Colonel Reynolds stated, showing just the smallest sign of emotion.

Any idea what happened to them, Colonel?

No, Sir, but I m sure they were there. There were boot prints in and around the temple, but the jungle around it was just too dense to allow for tracking, Sir.

And there was nothing to indicate where they went from there, or why they left? Hammond asked, still hopeful that he d find his premiere off-world team alive and well.

No, Sir, not a clue. Reynolds had been with the SGC long enough not to be surprised by this turn of events. He just hoped Jack and his team would be okay.

Okay, Colonel. You and your men go get checked out and cleaned up. We ll discuss our options at zero seven hundred tomorrow.

George didn t want to admit it, but he needed time to figure out what to do. Should he send another team, or maybe two, to search for SG-1? Or should he list them as MIA, lock out the gate address to P2X-090, and continue on with business as usual? He didn t feel right about doing that just yet, but he knew what his superiors would say about wasting time and money on just four people. To them people were considered necessary but expendable commodities, like bullets or K rations, but he just didn t think it was right to give up on SG-1, unless there was absolutely no chance of finding them, dead or alive.

George huffed out a sigh of weariness and agitation, wishing for the umpteenth time that he had retired last June, when he d reached his fortieth year in the service. But he had allowed President Hayes to convince him to stay on at the SGC for a while longer. George shook his head. He had always been an easy target for someone with the gift of persuasion, and that silver tongued devil, Hayes, had been at his best. He had reminded George that the Goa uld were almost wiped out. It wouldn t be much longer, he had said, before Baal was defeated, and then they both could rest easy knowing they d accomplished one hell of a feat. So George had agreed to stay two more years, and now here he was once again, with the lives of four of his best people on his shoulders.

God, I hope they re alright. Because if they re not, I . He didn t finish, because at that moment he heard a commotion coming from somewhere outside his office. George stood up and went to the doorway. There was no one in the briefing room or the outer office, and he quickly realized the shouting was coming from down below in the control room.

When he reached the foot of the stairs, he was shocked to see gate technicians running to and fro, while talking and gesturing excitedly. As he watched in disbelief, they scrambled around looking under the equipment, lifting up chairs, opening and closing cabinets and drawers, and making a lot of noise in general, until George shouted for them to stop.

Enough! People, what on earth is going on down here?! he barked incredulously. He had never seen these people acting so strangely before. When George entered the room, Sergeant Harriman had been on the floor under the counter where the dialing computers were located, and his butt had been the only part of him that George could see.

Upon hearing his CO s voice, Walter stood up and turned to face Hammond. There s an infestation of rats, Sir, he stated calmly, but his face was flushed and he was clearly embarrassed to have been caught on the floor on his hands and knees.

Rats? Are you certain? As far as he knew there had never been an infestation of rodents, insects or anything else, although they did occasional have a water bug in toilets.

Yes, Sir. There s a bunch of em. They came running up the stairs, Walter affirmed, darting his eyes toward the metal staircase.

I just heard something over there, a civilian technician interrupted, pointing a shaking finger toward the cabinet that housed the power relay control panel. The two people standing nearest the cabinet stepped away and stared at it anxiously.

Call maintenance, Sergeant. The rest of you get back to work, George ordered sternly. Then he watched as the three other people in the room walked back to their assigned stations, darting looks here and there, as though they expected something to jump out and attack them at any moment.

Figuring that maintenance could take care of a rodent problem, if there really was one, George went back upstairs to his office to contemplate the problem of his missing team.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Four pairs of black, beady eyes stared out from under the metal cabinet. They watched as the humans went about their tasks, while trying to avoid getting too close to the possible hiding place of the furry critters.

We ve got to get out of here, one of the rodents said, as she leaned on the back of the male rodent in front of her. She didn t really speak, so much as she twitched her whiskers and wiggled her nose, while sending the others a sort of telepathic message. The only sound she emitted was a series of short squeaks.

I know that. I just don t see how .at least not until their shift ends. He hated to admit it, but they were stuck here for the time being. But that didn t mean he couldn t enjoy having her close. He wiggled his behind, rubbing his tail against her soft underbelly. The female purred in return.

Maybe if we run really, really fast, we can make it to the door before someone catches us, the third rodent suggested, talking rapidly as he stared near-sighted into the big room.

No way! Did you see the size of their feet? We could be trampled! the older, larger male declared.

I conquer, the fourth rodent stated stoically. He was hanging back and to one side of the others, as if he wanted no part of their foolishness.

Okay. Then we stay put, until I give the signal, the oldest one ordered.

At 22:00 the last crew of the day left the control room, and all was silent. Suddenly sixteen tiny paws went skittering across the floor of the large room toward the doorway, as the small furry beasts made their escape from the control room. Next they ran down the corridor, keeping to the wall on the right side, just in case anyone was walking the halls at this late hour. But they didn t encounter another living thing, and soon they reached the elevator doors.

We can t reach the buttons. How are we going to get to Sam s lab now? the younger male whined.

Look! the female shouted, pointing her moist snout in the opposite direction. They turned and saw a man in a dark gray jumpsuit pushing a cart in their direction. The instant he stopped and went inside one of the rooms off the corridor, their leader gave them the go-ahead, and the four animals sprinted for the cart. When they reached the metal cart, they climbed aboard and hid behind some cleaning products on the bottom shelf. Soon the man came out of the room with a waste paper basket, which he emptied into the large canvas bag hanging on one end of the cart. The cart jiggled and shook as the man pounded the rim of the metal basket on the edge of the cart, causing the female rodent to grab onto her leader with a tiny, sharp-clawed paw in order to steady herself.

Easy! It s alright. I ve got ya, he comforted her, as he wrapped his tail around her smaller body. He was big and hard-bodied, while she was only half his size and very soft. He pulled her close, enjoying her scent. He could feel his sex organ growing erect and hard. He wanted to mate with her, and the animal in him saw no problem with taking her right where they were. And so he pushed her in front of him and mounted her from behind, stabbing her with his erection, as he held her steady by wrapping his long tail around her hind legs and holding her body between his strong front legs.

Jeez, you guys! the youngest male cried out. Couldn t you at least wait until you re alone? the human part of Daniel asked, but the big male didn t stop pumping into the female, and the female didn t protest. In fact she seemed to be enjoying his sudden rear assault tremendously, if her high-pitched squeaks and rapid panting were any indication. She also had her tail wound around the big male s middle, as though she didn t want him to leave her anytime soon. And so he continued to thrust into her soft, fleshy center, fucking her furiously, until he felt a familiar burning sensation that started in his testicles and went shooting down the length of his long, slender penis.

As the male climaxed, streaming his essence into her welcoming womb, he bit into the soft flesh at the back of her neck, while grunting low in his throat. And once he had emptied himself into her warm depths, he pulled out and released her from his tight hold. Then he licked her hole clean, before using his tongue to remove any signs of their coupling from his own body. He stopped suddenly and looked at her.

Jeezus, Carter, he groaned. The human part of him couldn t believe what he d just done, but the animal part thought it made perfect sense. He was the dominant male, and she was the available female. So it was only natural that they should become mates, wasn t it? Just the same, the man in him knew that she deserved an explanation.

I m sorry, but I ve wanted to do that for a long time, Carter. I just wish we were ourselves, instead of whatever the hell we are, he said sadly. He figured that whatever had happened to him was what was making him so horny and so bold. ICarter is certainly being affected by it too, or she would have knocked my lights out by now,/I he reminded himself.

It s okay, Sir. I ve wanted you for a long time too. That part was true, and yet she still couldn t believe how bold she d been, how willing she d been to have sex in front of Teal c and Daniel. She knew they d been changed into animals somehow, but her scientific mind couldn t make sense of it. She had the ability to think and reason like a human, but there was also a part of her that was pure animal. And the animal in her wanted to copulate with Jack O Neill as often as possible, and it didn t care where they were or who was watching.

Okay, okay! Can we just get back to finding a way out of this mess?! Daniel, the young male, complained. But just then the cart began to move, and the rodents were all forced to hold on to whatever they could, to keep from losing their balance and falling off.

A minute later and the cart, with its stowaways, was inside the elevator which began heading up the shaft.

Sticking his head out cautiously, the big male was able to see the number that was illuminated on the elevator control panel. The elevator came to a halt, the doors opened and the cart began to move once again.

Where are we? Sam asked.

Twenty-two, Jack replied.

That ll do, she assured him. Janet s computer terminal would suffice. Besides, this level would most likely be unoccupied at this hour of the night, giving them time to do what they needed to do to solve this .if their problem had a solution, that is.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The cave where four still bodies lay was dark and damp, moisture seeping in through tiny crevices in the rock and settling here and there on the ground in small, shallow puddles. Nothing grew here except for slugs and worms and beetles, and other scavengers that preferred the darkness to light, and the place stank from rot and decay. An emaciated, starving human figure walked bent over among the still-warm bodies, but it wasn t hungry for food. What it craved was companionship, the sound of a human voice, a kind smile. What it found was a silence and immobility as profound as death.

Carefully, with a long, skinny, gnarled finger, the filthy creature reached out and touched the golden locks of the female body. Long forgotten emotions assaulted her tortured mind, as she recalled her former life, her once beautiful body, her husband, her children, her lover, everything that had made life worthwhile. She gasped at the soft feel of the gleaming tendril between her dirty fingers. She hadn t touched anything so soft or clean for a long, long time .not since before the all powerful vengeance demon, Anyanka, had sentenced her to spend the rest of her life here in this cave.

You are very pretty, my dear. It s such a waste to leave your lovely body here to rot, she said in a high-pitched voice that was gravelly from disuse. Then she breathed out a long remorseful sigh. She knew this was all her fault. She had been wrong to take a lover. Doing so had been dishonest and selfish, and her husband had had every right to be upset. But she still didn t think that anyone should have the right to punish her in this extreme manner.

And what about these poor people? They certainly didn t deserve to come to this end. All the four strangers had done was stumble into her prison. If they had known that nothing good or pure or beautiful could ever come out of this place, they would have stayed away. But they hadn t known, and so they had fell victim to the curse, their conscious minds having been placed inside the revolting bodies of rodents. It was only then that they were allowed to leave the cave.

I wish they had stayed here with me, instead of running outside, the old lady said aloud, overcome by her loneliness. It would have been nice to have their company.

In Janet s office one of the rodents sat by a leg of the large, metal desk, waiting for the two who had crawled on top to the computer. The fourth one, a sturdy looking, dark-haired male, stood on the floor just outside the doorway, keeping watch. When the two on the floor heard the sound of feet skittering across the surface of the tall desk, they stood on their hind legs and looked up, noses sniffing the air, while offering their teammates an encouraging squeak. From their perspective it looked like a long way up, and likewise a long way down.

Their leader slid quickly down an electric cord, falling off where it turned toward the wall. He landed with a Ithump!/I, bouncing once on the concrete floor. Oomph!

Crap! he cried out, as he righted himself. Jack gave his recently acquired body a shake that ruffled his furry coat, causing it to stick straight out on the top of his head and down the center of his back. Then he turned his head around and looked at his behind. He had landed hard, and now his butt hurt.

The female slid down the electric cord after him, landing daintily on her tiny feet as though it was something she d done every day of her life. Then she hurried over to the male and sniffed his behind, before licking it repeatedly with her warm, wet tongue. Part of her knew it was an odd thing to do, but the animal part was just doing what came naturally. He was her mate, and it was her job to see to his needs, no matter what they were.

Mmmmm, that feels better. Maybe I should land on my ass more often? Jack joked, as he enjoyed the special attention he was receiving from the female. His furry scruff rippled in a display of male superiority, as the young male glared at him disdainfully.

Maybe you two should think about something other than sex? Like getting us out of this mess, Daniel complained.

Indeed, Teal c agreed, not one to waste his breath on long-winded remarks.

What d ya think we ve been doing? the big male replied, feeling insulted. While you two were down here twiddling your thumbs, we were busy finding .er eh . Tell em what we found, Carter, he ordered, looking back at the female, who was now busy cleaning her tail by running it between her tiny, sharp teeth. She stopped and stared at him reproachfully.

Why do I always have to explain everything to you? What are you, twelve?! she cried, obviously upset with him.

You know I don t understand stuff like you do, he replied, his feelings hurting even more than his butt.

Sorry, Sir. Actually, the only thing we found that might explain what happened to us was something in your files, Daniel. It s a story about a woman who was punished for being unfaithful to her husband. The only reason I noticed it was because the story is one you heard from Jalen, the man on P2X-414, which is in the same solar system as the planet where we were ah .changed. She didn t know how else to put it. One second she was taking readings from the cave, and the next second she was pint-sized and furry.

Oh, I know which fable you mean! It s the story about the vengeance demon, Anyaka! Daniel cried triumphantly.

Yes, that s the one.

Let s see, how did it go? Daniel asked, using his hind foot to scratch his chin. Oh! I remember now. The man asked that his wife be punished for her infidelity. So Anyanka cast a spell on her. She was forced to live the rest of her life in a cave, with no companionship and nothing more to eat than the bugs, frogs and the other things that lived there. And her lover, who entered the cave to try and free the woman, was never seen again. It was assumed that he too was trapped inside, for nothing good or pure or beautiful could ever come out of the place where the woman dwelled, Daniel quoted from memory.

It would seem that we are innocent victims of Anyaka s spell, Teal c stated.

Yah, it sure sounds like it. So how do we reverse this spell or whatever, Carter? the big male asked impatiently, as he stared at the female with his black, beady eyes. All Jack wanted to do, since their earlier coupling, was hurry up and change back, so he could get Carter between the sheets or up against a wall, or over a desk, or any place where he could nail her like a real man. The tiny little dick he was currently sporting wasn t exactly something a guy could be proud of, that was for certain.

I don t know, Sir. Sam answered readily. Then she went back to preening herself, as though the condition of her coat, and not the solution to their problem, was first and foremost on her agenda.

Jack almost blew a gasket. b You don t know?! /b he asked incredulously.

Sorry. It s a spell, Sir, not science, she replied, and then she went on cleaning herself.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Jack was fit to be tied! How often was it that Carter didn t have an answer to their problem? Never! But this time she was telling him that she didn t know what to do! IAnd not only that, but she seems okay with it!/I he told himself, as he watched her grooming her small, furry body. The sight made him forget his troubles for a few seconds. And he was about to get behind her and shove his dick up her tiny twat, when Daniel ruined the moment.

I think Sam s right, Jack. She can t fix this.

Jack knew that Daniel was just trying to be supportive of his friend, but right now Jack wasn t in the mood for anything the young, smart ass might have to say. So he turned and literally jumped at the younger man.

Then we go back and find the son of a bitch who did this to us, Daniel, and we make them fix it! Jack cursed. And then he grabbed Daniel s ruff between his teeth. But just as suddenly he let go.

You mean w we g go back to that cave? Daniel stuttered, shaking and visibly cringing away from Jack.

Jack didn t apologize for his roughness, but he did lower his voice as Teal c stepped closer. Yes, Daniel, that s exactly what I mean.

I believe your proposal has merit, but how do you propose we get back to the planet? Teal c asked.

I have an idea, but the first thing we need to do is get down to the control room. If Carter can enter the gate address into the dialing computer, maybe we ll have time to get to the gate before someone shuts it down, Jack suggested.

Just then they heard footsteps and talking. Without waiting to see who it was, they made a mad dash for the filing cabinet, squeezing in between it and the wall. There was barely room for Jack and Teal c s bigger bodies, but Daniel and Sam slid in easily. Then they all waited, listening intently. As the people got closer, they realized it was Janet and one of the nurses.

I don t care what excuse he gives you, Captain. You make sure he takes it. Sergeant Miller can be very persuasive when he wants to be. You just have to learn how to handle him.

I know that, but he s so, so . He just makes me nervous! she tittered.

Do I detect a crush, Captain? Janet asked somewhat sternly.

No! No, not at all, Major.

Good. Then I will expect you to see to it that he behaves himself .in every way, Janet added.

Yes, Ma am!

That s all, Captain. You better get back to the ward now.

Good night, Major. Have a nice weekend.

Thank you. Same to you, Captain.

They heard one set of footsteps heading away from the office, followed by the shutting of a file cabinet drawer and then the creak of a chair.

Maybe Janet can do something to help us? Daniel hissed, whispering to his teammates.

No! We can t take the chance that she might tell someone, Jack hissed back.

So, what if she does? Daniel asked argumentatively.

I don t know about you, but I don t wanna become the subject of a lab study, Jack whispered back.

He s right, Daniel. We can t take that chance. We need to get back to the planet as quickly as possible, Sam stated with assurance.

Stay sharp! We need to get out of here before she closes the door, he reminded them.

It was a long while before they heard Janet yawn loudly. Then they heard the chair creak again, and finally they heard her moving around the small room. Suddenly there was a clatter, as something fell to the floor.

Oh, shoot! Janet cried out. She bent over to pick up the ink pens that had rolled off the desk. One of them rolled back to the wall next to the filing cabinet behind her desk, and she bent over to pick it up.

Just for a second the side of her face was visible to the rodents hiding behind the cabinet, and they all held their breath anxiously. Then her face disappeared, and they let out a combined sigh of relief. Jack looked at Sam, who rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. Then Jack looked over at Daniel.

Jack thought Daniel looked like he was about to crap his pants. INot that he s wearing any./I None of them were wearing any pants or anything else. The ridiculousness of how they looked suddenly struck Jack as funny, and he began to laugh out loud. And once he got started, he couldn t stop.

Shhhh! Sir! Sam exclaimed, grabbing Jack by the ruff of his neck with her teeth, but Jack just kept on laughing. Teal c, who was squished in between the wall and the cabinet, could not move toward his leader, and Daniel was too shocked to move. So they just stood there hoping that Janet wouldn t hear Jack.

Not knowing what else to do to shut him up, Sam pulled his head down and stuck her tongue in his mouth. Jack s laughter quickly turned into groans that the others recognized as signals of sexual excitement.

Oh, for Pete s sake! Daniel complained under his breath.

I believe it would be prudent to vacate these premises now. Dr. Fraiser is preparing to leave, Teal c informed them. Jack and Sam stopped their deep throat explorations and held very still, listening intently with their pointed ears.

Let s go! their leader ordered, and the four animals ran as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Janet took off her white lab coat, exchanging it for the wool coat that had been hanging on a hook behind the door. Then she bent down and took her purse out of the bottom drawer of her desk. Just as she straightened up, she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her left eye. She turned around quickly, but she saw nothing, so she decided it was just her tired brain playing tricks on her.

I really need to go home and get some sleep, she said to herself. Then she turned out the light and shut her office door.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The space behind the big medicine cabinet was narrow, but not as cramped as the space behind the filing cabinet in Janet s office had been. Plus, it was close to the exit, giving them a good view of the hallway. They planned to hitch a ride with the custodian again.

Jack scurried out into the middle of the hallway and sat up on his haunches, sniffing the air with his very sensitive nose. He could tell that the human, who smelled like cigarette smoke and Old Spice aftershave, was now quite a distance away. He wondered how much longer it would be before he came back this way? And if for some reason he didn t, how on earth were they going to get from this level to another, if they couldn t reach the buttons on the elevator? There were access tubes, but those where sealed shut by heavy doors, which again required a certain characteristic that he and his teammates lacked height.

So far they d been on Earth for twenty-four hours, and in that time about all they d done was manage to stay out from under people s feet. Not even the base computer had been much help in their search for a solution to their problem. All they d found was a story about a spell and some sort of demon. Jack didn t know if he believed in such things as spells. He was more familiar with fighting things he could see. But he knew they had to try something, and that meant they had to go back to the planet where their problem had begun.

This stinks! Jack bitched, looking over at Daniel, who was laying with his body curled up in a circle, his head between his legs. His back was up against the wall, and it was obvious by his twitching and moaning that he was asleep and dreaming. Teal c was sitting on the other side of Daniel, just staring forward with his black, beady eyes. Jack wasn t sure if Teal c was asleep or not, since his expression rarely changed.

I can t take much more of this, Jack complained to no one in particular, although Sam was seated next to him. She was obviously awake, because she kept scratching her left ear. He wanted to take some sort of positive action, instead of just hiding and waiting helplessly for someone to come along and give them a lift. Plus, he was pissed that he was still in this puny rat s body, with a dick the size of a termite. And besides that, now he was starving!

We need to get to the mess hall and get some grub. I could eat a horse, he declared, rubbing his belly with his hind foot. Sam, who had been fighting off the urge to jump him ever since they had hidden in this narrow space, immediately moved over and nuzzled the side of his face with her snout. She loved to smell him. His scent was driving her wild!

How about I rub that tummy for you, Sir? she asked, running her pink tongue from his mouth up to his pointy ear. Jack shuddered and lifted his tail, as she reached under him with one of her tiny arms, while hanging onto his back with the other. He could feel her nails gently scratching his belly. And then suddenly her paw moved over to the left, until she was rubbing his balls. He lifted his tail higher and held still, until she began to touch his dick .his teeny, tiny dick.

Hey! Stop it! he yelled, embarrassed by his size .or more to the point, his lack of size. He moved away suddenly, startling Sam and throwing her off. Straightening up, she whimpered, her feelings obviously hurt.

What s the matter, Sir? I thought you liked me? she whined in a very un-Carter-like manner.

I do like you, Carter. I just don t like what I ve become. My dick s shrunk till you can barely see it, he complained, lifting one leg so she could see how small it was. But to his shock, instead of agreeing with him, she dived at his cock and sucked it into her mouth, causing Jack to lose his balance and fall onto his back, his four feet raking the air.

Aaiiii! he cried out, as Sam s tiny claws hit a nerve in his balls. The nerve vibrated like a guitar string being plucked, sending a note of pleasurable sensation straight to his cock, which began to swell inside Sam s mouth. She reacted by sucking harder. Oh, shit! Jack cried out, feeling like he was already about to blow. Get off! Get off me and turn around, Carter. Hurry!

Sam did as ordered, lifting her tail to accommodate her commanding officer s much larger body, as he leaned on her, his cock stabbing at her small entrance. It found what it sought, and Jack shoved inside, unable to wait one second longer. Sam cried out from the rough intrusion, but soon she was quivering delightedly, as Jack bounced against her soft backside, fucking her in short, rapid motions, filling her tiny womb with everything he had to give. To him it wasn t much, but to petite Sam his cock was more than enough. It stretched her and satisfied her like nothing she d ever felt before. And once again Sam was thankful for the spell, because it had erased their doubts and worries about the regulations, and replaced them with the will to do what came naturally. And apparently what came naturally was to fuck like bunnies!

Jack s long, skinny tail caressed her body, the tip finding its way between her hind legs. There it searched for and found the spot that made her come, screeching as though she was being torn apart by some predator. It was a feral sound that made him thrust even harder. He grunted and groaned, leaning his heavy weight on her, pressing her to the floor, as he stroked her deep inside. And then suddenly he seemed frozen in place, his eyes glazing over as he found his release inside Sam s soft little pussy.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Daniel was awakened suddenly by a loud cry. He unwound his body and looked around, coming face to face with his two copulating friends.

Whoa! he cried, putting both front paws over his face. Will you two stop doing that?! he shouted, clearly exasperated.

Jack gave Daniel a smug look, his hips jerking as he finished. Then he backed up and plopped down on all fours, his long, thin cock still dripping cum. Sam immediately turned around and licked him clean, before beginning on herself, cleaning her underbelly and her inner thighs with her long, pink tongue.

Why should we stop, Daniel? There can t be any consequences. No court martial, no babies, no STDs, no repercussions! In case you haven t noticed, we aren t exactly ourselves, he said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Then go do it someplace else, Daniel complained bitterly.

You re just jealous. I bet you haven t had sex since Sha re. Jack heard Sam gasp, but he didn t even look at her. Deep down inside Jack knew he was being cruel, but he didn t give a rat s ass. He was suffering, and as far as he was concerned someone else had to suffer too! And Daniel was handy and asking for it. But the truth was that he was pissed that the first time he made love to Sam was like something out of the Twilight Zone.

That s none of your business, Jack. He hadn t had sex since Sha re, but he wasn t about to admit to Jack.

Sure it is. I m your best friend.

Daniel snorted derisively. Who told you that?

Well, I have to be your best friend, because you don t have any other friends but me, Sam and Teal c.

Then why can t Sam or Teal c be my best friend? Daniel asked petulantly.

Because Sam s a girl, and because T s an alien. I mean come on, what do you really have in common with him?

A lot more than with you.

I doubt that.

It s true. Teal c and I have a lot in common. And besides, he s nice to me and he shares stuff. Daniel curled up once again, thinking he could go back to sleep .if Jack would just leave him alone. But Jack obviously wasn t ready to stop being annoying.

Like what?

Like his chess set, and donuts, and incense. Oh! And he s teaching me to meditate.

I share stuff too, Jack whined.

No, you don t. Jack never even gave him the time of day! At least not without arguing about it first.

Do too!

Don t!

Sssir! Carter hissed, expressing her disapproval. Then she went back to preening.

Well, I would, if you asked me. What do you want? Jack asked.

I don t know, Daniel said, looking sideways at Sam. He thought she looked awfully cute, with the ruff of blonde hair encircling her small head. And he liked her big, bright eyes too, and her dainty feet.

You want Sam? Jack asked, eyeing him curiously.

No! Oh, heavens, no! He couldn t admit he had feelings for Sam, not in a million years!

Just then Sam stopped cleaning herself and went over to him, sniffing his snout, before sitting her plump, furry little body at his front feet.

Go on, tell him the truth, Daniel. You don t have to lie anymore. It s alright; I know how you feel about me, she told him softly, her nose twitching as she sniffed the air around his face, her whiskers lightly brushing his snout and mouth.

Don t, Sam! he cried out. He jerked his head away, even though he liked how it felt. Her actions were quickly turning him on, and all he could think of was mounting her and fucking her .hard and fast. But he knew she was Jack s girl, and if he touched her, Jack would most likely kill him. But then Jack said something very uncharacteristic.

It s okay, Danny boy. Go ahead and fuck her, if you want to. What s a little nookie between friends? Jack asked agreeably.

Excited, Daniel scurried up behind Sam, who lifted her tail obligingly. He sniffed between her legs, finding her scent to be very arousing. She smelled ready, and he quickly became fully erect. He mounted her and began thrusting hard and fast. It wasn t long before he climaxed, and that was when he heard Jack s voice again. But this time Jack was yelling, and he didn t sound very agreeable at all. In fact, he sounded like he was about ready to kill someone.

bDANIEL!/b Jeezus H. Christ, Daniel, what the fuck are you doing! Jack bellowed.

Daniel sprang to his feet and stared at Jack, who was standing on his hind legs, wiping furiously at his face. There was this milky-colored goop dangling from Jack s snout, which he was trying desperately to wipe off with his front paws. He wasn t having much luck, since the stuff seemed to be sticking to his fur.

Daniel thought if a rodent could look pissed, then that s what Jack looked, and he wondered what he d done to make Jack so mad. What? he asked innocently.

You just shot your load in my face, that s what, you pervert!

OH! Oh, God, here, let me help you, he offered, while standing on his hind feet and reaching one paw toward Jack s face.

bNO!/b Don t touch me! Jack yelled, as he flung the sticky mess aside. It hit the wall with a splat, causing Sam and Teal c to hop quickly away from the wall.

Jack, I m so, so sorry! I ve never done anything like that before in my life. The only excuse I have is that I just can t get use to this body. It has these uncontrollable urges, and I can t He didn t get a chance to finish, because Jack stepped toward him.

Go have your wet dreams someplace else! Jack growled menacingly, as he came at Daniel. Daniel ran from their hiding place, skittering out into the dimly lit hallway. But it wasn t long before he came running back.

Guys! It s the custodian; he s coming this way!

Good! Let s catch a ride. Maybe we ll get lucky and make it up to level three. The incident with Daniel had made him forget about the rumbling in his stomach, but now he was starving again.

Sam moved over to stand beside Jack, but she kept her thoughts to herself. She thought he had looked quite funny with Daniel s cum hanging from his nose, but she wasn t about to say so. She knew Jack well enough to know when to keep quiet.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The custodian had arrived just in time for the four to hop a ride back onto the elevator, and soon they could feel it rising at a very fast rate. And as luck would have it, a minute or so later the elevator stopped on level three and the man locked the elevator and left the door open, while he hurried across the hallway and into the commissary.

Come on! Chow time! Jack yelled as he jumped down off the cart. The three other rodents ran as fast as their tiny feet could carry them, following their leader who was making a mad dash straight for the garbage can that stood in the doorway of the mess hall.

They all knew this was the place where everyone emptied their trays before leaving, and they figured it would contain enough scraps to satisfy their hunger, even if eating out of a garbage can was a bit unconventional.

Make it snappy! Jack called out over his shoulder, as he climbed the side of the big can. The other three followed him, and soon they were consuming whatever edible things they could find. Even Sam, who at first mumbled something about this not being a very sanitary thing to do, quickly began eating.

Knowing that the custodian would be there just long enough to get coffee, and possibly a snack, Jack urged his team to hurry up. And in just two minutes they were out of the can and running across the hallway floor toward their ride, their cheeks stuffed full of this and that.

They had just gotten settled on the bottom shelf of the cleaning cart, when the custodian and another man got on the elevator. The door closed and it began to descend, and the two men began conversing. Meanwhile, Jack looked at Sam and saw that she had a dab of something blue on her chin. He wanted to tell her about it. But rather than speak with his mouth full, he touched his nose to her chin. She responded by doing the same thing to him.

Realizing that she wasn t getting his message, Jack swallowed the huge mouthful of food he had been ruminating and leaned over to give her chin a big swipe with his long tongue.

Figuring it was an odd time to be coming onto her, but thinking she was feeling sort of randy herself, Sam licked him back. Soon the two were rolling around and biting each other playfully on the bottom shelf of the cleaning cart, while Daniel looked on helplessly, clearly alarmed by the foolish actions of his two teammates.

So .what time you get off work? one man asked.

Actually I ll be through in an hour. I ve just got to do the offices on twenty-seven, and then I m out of here. What about you?

Oh, I m finished for the day. My shift ended at midnight. I just always like to have a snack before I hit the sack.

Just then the elevator slowed to a stop, and one of the men got off.

Good-night! Have a good one!

Yeah, you too!

The cart stayed where is was, and as the elevator started to descend again, Jack nuzzled Sam s underbelly with his snout, causing her to hold still so that he could nip and tease her pink nipples, all six of which were standing erect in the white fur that covered her chest and belly. He began to hum, enjoying her soft, supple body as it lay under him. It felt like he was laying on a plush pillow, and Jack forgot where he was, and who was watching and just let himself relax. Soon he was nursing vigorously on one pink tit, with his front arms wrapped around her body, and his hind legs straddling her head, his legs stiff as he held his lower body suspended above her head.

Met with the tempting sight of Jack s swelling cock, Sam was overcome by her animal instincts and urges, and soon she was craning her neck and sucking his cock, her claws digging into the thick fur on his hips and butt, as she tried to hold him still. But then his mouth moved down to her wet, pink center, and his long tongue poked inside her opening, causing her to let go of his cock and cry out in shock and excitement. She didn t realize it, but to Daniel and her companions the screeching sound she made was quite loud. It was followed by a loud grunt from Jack.

Teal c looked concerned, but he said nothing.

Keep it down, before he hears you! Daniel whispered a warning.

But they didn t pay any attention to him, nor did they stop what they were doing. And soon both the big male and the smaller female were locked in an embrace, his tongue rasping in and out of her tiny passage, her mouth working his cock, their hips pulsing, their little hearts racing, as their bodies erupted in a mutually-fulfilling orgasm. When it was over, they fell onto their sides and stilled, as though dead.

But when the elevator stopped again, both Jack and Sam jumped up, ready for action of another kind. The cart began to move, and the four rodents waited anxiously until it stopped. They were in the reception area outside of Hammond s office now, so when Jack gave the signal, the four rodents jumped off the cart and sprinted for the stairs in the briefing room. In under a minute they were down in the control room, which to their relief was unmanned.

Okay, Carter, get up there and do your thing, Jack ordered. Then he watched as Sam climbed a wire up to the surface of the desk where the dialing computer sat unattended. It was really late now, and with no teams off world, they knew that the technician on the night shift was most likely taking a break, so now was their chance to use the computer to dial the planet.

Sam scurried over to the keyboard, and though she had to be careful not to step on the wrong keys, she had soon dialed the correct address. The last thing she did was to press the button that opened the blast doors, and then she was leaping from the desk to the seat of the chair and then down to the floor.

Sweet! Jack commented upon seeing her daredevil leaps. But he didn t dwell, because he knew they needed to move quickly. Run! he shouted, and the four animals high-tailed it down to the gate room.

Just as the next to the last chevron locked into place, they heard a voice over the loud speaker. The technician had returned! Unauthorized gate activation! Security to the gate room! he cried, his voice booming from the loud speakers.

Jack looked up from his position at the base of the gate ramp, and saw that the technician was standing over the computer and looking down at them with a shocked expression on his face. Whether his surprise was from seeing four animals in the gate room, or from seeing that someone had activated the gate, Jack couldn t be certain, but he knew that really didn t matter right now. What mattered was that they get out of here and back to the place where this whole mess had started.

The initial flush of the wormhole shot into the room above the heads of Jack and his companions. The instant it settled back into a glimmering puddle, he yelled. Move out! Then the four ran up the ramp, disappearing into the event horizon.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The planet was just a warm and wet as Jack remembered it, but for some reason the cave seemed a lot farther from the stargate than it had when they first ventured there. He and his teammates ran through the tropical forest, following their instincts, until they reached the dark opening in the side of the mountain. This was the place where they d been changed into animals ..animals with the intelligence of humans, and with their memories too. They had been like this since they d become entangled in a spell that was meant to punish someone else .the lone occupant of the cave. And now they were here to right the wrong that had been done to them .if that was possible.

The four sneaked inside, clinging close to the cold, damp walls, as they crept on all fours into the musty-smelling, inky interior. When they were well inside the small cave, they stopped behind an outcropping of rocks and peered with eyes capable of seeing in the dim light. What they saw startled them.

Daniel was the first to speak. Uh, guys, our bodies weren t changed into rodents, he said, stating the obvious as he stared intently at the four human bodies laying on the ground by the far wall.

No shit, Daniel.

Apparently our minds were transferred into the bodies of real rodents. Sam summarized what they were all thinking.

No wonder I feel like an animal, Jack mumbled, as if to himself.

Like that excuses the way you ve been acting lately. As usual Daniel wasn t in the mood to mince words.

Well, it does explain why Carter and I have done the things we ve done! Jack exclaimed defensively.

Sam hoped that Jack had done at least some of it because he loved her, but she decided to leave that conversation for another time, after they got out of this mess ..assuming they would get out of it. Right now she wasn t feeling so confident.

I believe the lone occupant of the cave is asleep, Teal c observed.

Right! Let s go check out our bodies while she s out. God, I hope I m not beginning to rot! Jack exclaimed.

The four scampered over the floor of the cave, avoiding the side where the old hag lay against one wall, snoring. When they reached their human forms, they separated, each one going to check the condition of their own body. After less than a minute, they met next to the head of Colonel Jack O Neill.

It s like I m asleep, he said, looking longingly up at his face. He thought he looked pretty good for a guy his age. INow if I can just get back in there! I can t wait till I can fuck Carter with my own cock! She s really gonna love it,/I he thought smugly, as he looked toward his groin. IGod, I hope I don t have lice./I

Me too, Daniel chimed in, not realizing what Jack had been thinking. Jack belly-laughed, but he buried his snout in Sam s furry ruff to stifle the sound. Sam turned and gave him a harsh look before stepping aside.

It s like I m asleep. My heart rate and breathing seem totally normal, Sam said, relaying her observations to the others. But at the same time she was wondering what Jack was finding humorous. To her the situation was anything but laughable.

I concur, Teal c added, raising his head with disdain at his leader s inappropriate reaction.

Just then they heard the scuffing sound of footsteps in the dirt. They ran to hide, but their path between the bodies and the rocks was cut off by the old woman. They skidded to a halt at her feet.

It s you, isn t it? You ve come back to me! she shouted, grinning around blackened and broken teeth.

We haven t come back to see you, you ugly old hag! We ve come back for our bodies! Jack shouted, forgetting that she might not be able to understand him. Now put us back in our bodies, before I . He couldn t think of any way to threaten her, so he just stood there staring up at her.

Sam nudged his shoulder with her wet, shiny nose. Sir, I don t think she can understand you, she said. But then Sam got a surprise.

Before you what? she cackled a laugh. You can t do anything to me, you puny rat! Besides, you re asking the wrong person.

What d ya mean? Jack asked, confused.

Jack, she isn t the one who cast the spell, remember? She s trapped here by whoever did this to us, Daniel pointed out with impatience.

He s right, you know. I didn t do this to you. Actually, you did it to yourself.

What do you mean? Sam asked. Now she was feeling confused.

When you tried to leave the cave, that s when you were changed. You could have stayed here with me, and then this wouldn t have happened to you. But no, you just had to try and leave, the old woman complained bitterly. But now you re back! Maybe you ll stay here now and be my companions? There s plenty for you to eat .lots of big fat, juicy bugs, she said, licking her lips. And we can play games and talk, she said, clapping her wrinkled hands together excitedly.

Fat chance! Jack cried. The only reason we re here is to fix this.

That is correct. We have no desire to remain here, Teal c assured her.

If you help us get back into our bodies, then we ll try to help you get out of here, Daniel offered, always the negotiator.

There is no way I can do what you ask of me, the hag replied, shaking her head sadly. She would never listen to me.

The old woman s last comment gave Sam an idea. If the demon wouldn t listen to her, than maybe it would listen to someone who was innocent? Figuring any idea was worth trying, she stepped forward, got up on her hind legs and opened her arms wide. I call on you, Anyanka, to help us! We are innocent. We came here by mistake. You re fair and wise, and I know you would never make us suffer for something we didn t do. Please, I wish you would make this right! Sam begged.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light, and a beautiful woman appeared, her image suspended in the air above them.

I am Anyanka, the all-knowing and all-powerful vengeance demon! she announced loudly, waving her arms about like an orchestra conductor.

A bit over the top, don cha think? Jack groused under his breath.

Quiet, Jack! Daniel hissed.

The lovely visage stared down at them, considering each in turn. Finally the demon s bright green eyes settled on the smallest rodent, and she smiled. Samantha Carter, what you said is true. And since it was never my intention that anyone else suffer because of what this despicable creature did to her husband, I will grant your wish.

In the blink of an eye, they were not only back in their bodies, but they were standing in front of the stargate.

Well, this is more like it! Jack cried as he patted his chest. Carter, let s get the hell out of here. Dial the gate!

Yes, Sir! she said as she hurried over to the DHD. She dialed Earth s address and in less than two minutes they were back in the gate room.

SG-1, what happened? General Hammond asked, clearly stupefied. We thought we d never see you again.

Sir, you won t believe me, even if I tell you .which I will, of course .just as soon as I ve had a bath, Jack said as he removed his baseball-style cap and scratched his head. Then he scratched his nose with the edge of the cap. He even wanted to scratch his dick, but he thought better of it. He felt itchy all over.

It is sort of a long story, General, Daniel commented, scratching his left arm through his BDU jacket.

I ll write my report ASAP, Sir, Sam told him, as she wiggled her shoulders. Suddenly it felt like her skin was crawling with bugs! I think I need a bath first too, Sir.

I would be happy to relate the events of the past twenty-four hours, General Hammond, Teal c offered. But I believe I need to bathe first, he added, looking down at his body with an unusually concerned expression on his face.

That s okay, son. It can wait till later. All of you, go get checked out by Dr. Frasier. We ll de-brief at 14:00, after you ve had a chance to clean up and get something to eat.

Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir! Sam and Jack chirped at the same time, as they literally ran from the room. Daniel and Teal c trotted after them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

According to Janet, they were in excellent physical condition, except for an infestation of lice and a few other bugs, which their bodies had picked up in the cave.

Except for being lousy, you re all in perfect health, she commented. Jack burst into a fit of giggles once again, and Janet couldn t help but join him. Soon all four members of SG-1 were laughing, even Teal c.

So after their physicals, they were sent to the locker room, where they showered with antiseptic soap and changed into clean clothes. As usual Sam waited until the guys were finished. And then when she was sure her body was washed clean of all the dirt, grime and pesky critters she d picked up on the planet, she joined the men in the commissary. Then they ate lunch quickly and quietly, stuffing their faces with nearly everything in sight. Or at least Jack and Teal c seemed to be trying their best to do so. After twenty minutes Jack sat back in his chair, patted his belly and belched loudly. Daniel gave him a disapproving look, while Sam tried to hide her smile.

Afterward, they spent two hours explaining to the general exactly where they d been for the past twenty-four hours and what they d been doing .at least for the most part. Teal c and Daniel didn t spill the beans about Jack and Sam s extracurricular activities, for which they were both very grateful. In fact, Jack was so relieved that Daniel hadn t ratted them out, no pun intended, that after the de-briefing he told him so.

I appreciate that you kept your mouth shut about you know what, Jack said under his breath, as the four headed for the elevator. They had been told to take a long weekend, so Sam and Jack were heading topside and home, while Daniel and Teal c planned to stay on base.

Sokay, Daniel said quietly.

Daniel had some translations he wanted to catch up on, and Teal c, of course, had no choice in the matter; he had to stay on base .not that he minded at all. He had seen how people lived on the surface, and he really didn t like it much. Colorado Springs was too crowded, and people were always having to deal with rules and regulations, even more rules than existed at the SGC. To him there was nothing better than the SGC late at night, when there was no one about, and he could do as he pleased. For instance, he could raid the refrigerator in the mess hall and watch the big screen TV in the staff lounge until dawn if he wanted to. Now that was his idea of freedom!

Jack, on the other hand, couldn t wait to get off base, so he could present his plan to Carter. Now that he knew how responsive she was to him, he was pretty sure she d be agreeable to what he had in mind.

Soon the four were saying their good-byes at level twenty-five, where Daniel and Teal c left the elevator.

See you guys on Monday, Jack said merrily. Sam looked at him out of the corner of one eye and bit her bottom lip, wondering what on earth she was going to do now. She didn t have to be a mind reader to know exactly what was making the colonel so happy, and a big part of her didn t want to hurt him, but .

Bye, Sam. You call me if you need me, okay? Daniel asked, giving Sam a meaningful look. He thought Jack seemed way too happy, and he thought he knew why.

I ll be fine, Daniel, she assured him. Have a nice weekend, you two. Don t stay up too late, she said, smiling first at Daniel and then at Teal c.

I wish you a pleasant weekend as well, Captain Carter, Teal c said, dipping his big bald head.

Jack was eyeing Daniel suspiciously. He knew that Daniel hadn t approved of what they d done while they were in mouse mode, but what the hell was his over-protective attitude about now? IIs he inferring that I might do something to hurt Carter? Doesn t he think she s capable of handling her own affairs? He acts like he s her father, for cryin out loud!/I

Don t worry. I ll take care of her, Daniel, Jack assured him, dangling the deliberately vague comment in the air in front of Daniel, as he might hold a lollypop in front of a child s face.

I m sure you will, but . And then the elevator doors closed, and Daniel was left standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Jack rocked back and forth on his heels, smirking smugly as he shoved his hands down into his pockets. IMeddler!/I

Sam could do nothing but look on, horrified by the obvious intent in Jack s words and by her inability to decide what to do.

But while Jack had felt confident in front of Daniel and Teal c, once they were alone Jack didn t know what to say to Sam. Should he just come right out and ask her to come home with him? Or, should he ask to go to her place? Or, maybe .and this just came to him in what he thought was a flash of brilliance .he should woo her with a fancy dinner out, candy and flowers? IYes, that s it! I should take her on a date?/I Thinking that all the women he d ever known had liked to be wined and dined and treated really special, Jack made a sudden decision.

Will you have dinner with me tonight? he asked, the second they were on the surface and clear of the security cameras outside the elevator. She didn t answer, and Sam s step never faltered, as she walked toward her old Volvo with Jack hot on her heels. Jack kept walking, letting her lead him over to her car, while he became more and more anxious. Once she got there she unlocked the door with the key and opened it. Then, standing between the open door and the car, Sam finally answered him.

No, I won t go out with you. I m sorry, Sir. She had thought it over and had come to the only conclusion she felt she could under the circumstance. What they had done, while in the bodies of those rodents, was not something they could do as real people. not as long as he was her CO. She was extremely thankful that the two of them hadn t really had sex, because it made this a lot easier .at least for her. She could only guess how her decision was affecting him.

You don t want me? Jack asked, his voice showing how terribly disappointed he felt. He had really hoped that Sam was so enamored of him by now, that she wouldn t be able to refuse.

It s not that I don t want you. I think you know that, Sir. But you must also know that once we start, it would be awfully hard to stop.

Once we start? We already started, Carter!

No, we didn t. Not really. Those were not our bodies, Sir. You ve never done those things to me, and I ve never done them to you.

But we can change that, Jack suggested eagerly.

No, Sir, we can t, she stated with conviction, and then she got into her car and tried to shut the door. But Jack hung onto it.

Crap! You re not being fair, Carter, Jack whined.

I m sorry, Sir, but unless things change, we can never be more than friends. I ve got to go now, Sir. I m sorry. She pulled on the door handle, and Jack let go and stepped back. Then he just stood there gaping at her, as he watched her drive away.

Shit! he cursed, and then he turned and began walking toward his truck.

He was mad .mad at the demon who had given him a little bit of heaven and then jerked it away, mad at the Air Force for the damned regulations that kept them apart, mad at Daniel for reminding Carter, every chance he got, that what they were doing was wrong, and mad at himself for ever thinking she would risk her career for him.

So, after driving off the base parking lot and down the mountain to the highway, he turned his truck in the direction of the nearest liquor store. There was only one way he could face the long weekend alone, and that was drunk.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Sam didn t recall falling asleep, but never the less here she was, laying on her bed fully clothed, whimpering and panting like a bitch in heat.

She sat up and looked around her bedroom, disappointed to find that she was alone. She could still recall her dream, and her body was still vibrating from the things she d been doing in it .or more accurately, the things that a certain colonel had been doing to it.

Pushing those erotic thoughts aside, she stood up, shakily at first. Regaining her balance, she walked over to the window, surprised to find that it was already dark outside. She looked down into the parking lot, noticing how the light from the street lamp was reflected in a puddle next to her car. Apparently it had rained while she was asleep. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, feeling worse than when she d gotten home not tired, but not truly refreshed either. The dream had seemed way too real, and now she felt agitated and unfulfilled, not to mention the fact that she was wet between the legs.

All the way home she had been able to think about nothing else but the colonel, what she had said to him and how crestfallen he had looked. She knew that he was terribly disappointed, and a big part of her regretted that she d had to turn him down. She really did want to go out with him, but how could she? It was against the regs!

God, Sam, you sure can pick em, she complained, thinking about her two failed romances, both with men who were not right for her. She went to the closet to get her house shoes. And once she had put them on, she pulled on a sweater and went into the bathroom, where she peed, dried her disappointed pussy, and washed her hands. Then she went to the kitchen to make something for dinner. It was already 19:30, and she hadn t eaten a thing since . IMy God, I haven t eaten anything since we scavenged in the mess hall garbage can last night!/I

She thought it was no wonder her stomach was rumbling; her stomach hadn t had any food in it for about thirty hours! So she got a can of chicken noodle soup out of the pantry and opened it, dumping the entire contents into a microwaveable dish. Then she set the covered dish in the oven, turned on the timer, and went to refrigerator for the jar of grape jelly. A nice hot bowl of soup with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich is just what I need, she told herself as she got out two slices of bread and dropped them into the toaster.

Once her meal was ready, she put it on tray and carried it into the small living room. She liked to watch TV while she ate, so she put the tray on the coffee table, sat down on the sofa, and picked up the remote. She selected the Lifetime Movie Network, thinking that the romantic Christmas drama Under The Mistletoe , starring the Canadian actor Michael Shanks, sounded like just the thing to satisfy her love-starved soul.

But just as she was about to lift the tray onto her lap, the doorbell sounded. Figuring it was just someone selling something, she decided to ignore it. The bell rang a second time and then a third. And it wasn t much longer before she heard a key scraping the lock. Alarmed, Sam put the tray down on the table and ran to get the hand gun she kept in the bedside table.

Jack was certain Sam was home, because he d seen her car down in the parking lot. IThat old Volvo stands out like a sore thumb,/I he thought to himself. ISo why isn t she answering the door? Shit! Maybe something s wrong with her!/I He quickly got out the door key she had given him to use in an emergency, managing to get it in the hole on the second try. INot bad for a guy who s had almost a fifth of whiskey,/I he bragged to himself.

Jack literally fell into the apartment, just as Sam arrived at the door carrying the gun, which was held out in front of her.

Wazzup, Carter? he asked, as he wobbled to a stop and spotted the gun in her hand.

Jeezus! Sir, I could have shot you! she cried, stepping back out of his way. He stumbled forward into the room and stopped again, frowning at her.

Why would you shoot me? I ain t gonna hurt you ..unless you want me to, he giggled.

Sir, have you been drinking? Sam asked suspiciously. Now that she could see him better, she thought he looked sort of out of it, and she also thought she could smell liquor on him. She shut the door and automatically locked it, and before she could turn back around, Jack s much larger body was pressing her against the door.

Do ya wan me to hurt you, Carter? he asked, his words slurred, as he leaned into her, his hands on her hips. Her ass felt soft as he rolled his hips, enjoying how his dick just fit in the valley between the globes of her ass, as though it was meant to be there. She smelled good too sort of like baby powder. And she was wearing a soft pair of sweat pants and a matching sweat shirt, and unless he was mistaken, she wasn t wearing anything under them. His cock immediately began to swell at the thought.

Sir, don t! she complained half-heartedly. Actually she thought it was exciting to feel him behind her, pressing his groin possessively into her ass. And then she felt bIT/b. His cock was already swelling, and peaking her curiosity. Because although they d had sex when they were in those rodent bodies, she d never even seen his cock ..his Ireal/I cock, and she wanted to see it in the worst way! Just then Jack stepped back, freeing her. She quickly turned around and faced him.

Don t what? Don t want you? Don t love you? It s too late for that, Carter, cause I already do! Just let me love you a teeny, weenie bit, and then I promise I ll go away .far, faaar away, he said, dramatizing his words by waving his left arm in the air. The motion caused his already unstable body to lurch to the left. He lost his balance and fell over with a loud thud.

Sam laid the gun on the nearest table and was down on her knees the next instant, holding his head in her lap and crooning words of love to him, while he just laid there with his eyes closed.

Oh, Sir Jack I m sooo sorry. I do want you! I want you so much it hurts! But I m afraid, she whimpered.

Jack kept his eyes closed, figuring he d snare her by pretending to be out cold. The floor wasn t really where he wanted to make mad, passionate love to her, but it would have to do. And by the time he was finished with her, maybe she wouldn t be afraid anymore?

Jack, can you hear me? she asked, leaning down till her mouth was next to his ear. It was then that he attacked her, wrapping his arms and legs around her like an octopus, and rolling them both over until she was pinned under him.

Gotcha! he cried happily. He had her where he wanted her now, and he didn t intend to let her get away. So he just held on tight and shut his eyes, feeling content and very comfortable.

Sam had been shocked by how fast the colonel had been able to move, considering his inebriated condition. But she was even more surprised when she heard what sounded like snoring.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

They were on the floor, and his body was becoming heavier by the second, and soon Sam felt like she was being squished!

Sir! Sir, get .off .of me! she cried out, as she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed. Finally he rolled off to one side of her, where he curled up in a ball, his head on his bent arm. He stopped snoring, but now he was drooling from the corner of his mouth.

Sam got on her knees next to him and tried to wake him. Eventually she was able to wake him up and get him up off the floor. He leaned very heavily on her, as she walked him to her bedroom.

You re gonna sleep this off, Sir, and then we re gonna have a talk, she said sternly, once she had gotten him situated on the bed.

Yah, sure, you betcha. Whatever you say, he told her, but he barely opened his eyes when she tucked a blanket around him.

Then she went back to the living room and tried to concentrate on the news program on TV. But it was almost impossible for her to think of anything but the fact that her colonel was in the next room, asleep in her bed. And when it got late, and it was time for her to go to bed, Sam couldn t decide what to do. A part of her wanted to crawl in there with him, but another part of her was afraid that doing so would make her appear too brazen, like she was begging for it.

So what if you are? her libido asked. He came here wanting to have sex with you. So, he certainly won t mind if you get into bed with him. In fact, he d probably like it, it reasoned aloud.

Her libido won out a little when it convinced her to at least get him more comfortable. INo one should sleep in their clothes, especially with their shoes on and a belt around their waist,/I it told her. So Sam went on a mission to rid Jack of at least some of his clothing.

But when she reached the bed, she discovered that he had turned onto his side, and he had already kicked his shoes off. They were laying on the floor at the side of the bed, and Sam quietly picked them up and put them out of the way, so he wouldn t trip over them if he should get up. Since his white socks looked clean, she decided to leave them alone. Then she carefully tossed the blanket to the other side of him, and gently tugged on his arm until he was laying flat on his back.

Next Sam got onto her knees beside his hip. Now she could get at his belt buckle, but the mere thought of actually touching it made her heart race. Taking a deep breath she forged ahead, cursing herself for being such a coward. She kept reminding herself that she had removed a man s belt before, and that this was no different .for all the good it did her. She was still very nervous as she unfastened the black leather belt. She didn t want to wake him for fear he d overpower her, but so far he seemed to be sound asleep.

But getting his belt off proved to be much harder than she expected. She pulled, but it didn t budge. She pulled again, a little harder this time, but still it didn t move. All that happened was that Jack turned toward her, draping his upper arm over her thigh. Figuring the belt loops must be too small and were holding the belt in place, Sam finally gave up. Instead she decided to unzip his pants just a little bit, just to give him more breathing room.

The tab of the zipper felt hot between her fingers, a heat that seemed to be radiating off his body. The stiff fabric of his jeans was folded in on itself, and Sam couldn t manage to pull the zipper down more than an inch. She was about to give up, when Jack flung his arm backward, throwing his body flat onto his back again. Now his jeans lay more or less smooth, and the zipper would be easy to lower, but now there was something else that was preventing her from moving forward with her task. His groin area appeared to be swollen!

Figuring he was probably dreaming about something sexually exciting .after all, he was a grown male . or that maybe he needed to pee, Sam leaned closer and took the metal tab between her fingers again. And then she pulled, guiding it gingerly over the growing bump under the zipper and the dark blue, denim fabric of his jeans. This time the metal teeth separated quickly and easily, and before she knew it, the zipper was completely undone and his white boxers were peeking from between the two sides of the zipper.

IMission accomplished!/I she thought, smiling to herself. But her smile soon turned into a look of fright, as Jack suddenly stretched his arms up over his head. IOh, God, he s waking up!/I But just as quickly he folded them behind his head, sighed, and settled down again. His eyes remained closed the whole time, and he turned his face slightly away from her, and Sam felt a bit calmer, until she looked down at his crotch.

Oh, my!

The slight swelling had turned into a large bulge with a well-defined shape, one that Sam didn t have to be an expert in male anatomy to recognize. Jack s very impressive erection lay vertically, more or less in the same direction as the zipper, and now all that was hiding it from her eyes was the thin, white cotton fabric of his boxers. And she couldn t help but notice that it was about the same length as the zipper as well .or about eight inches.

Oh, my! she repeated, this time sounding breathless.

Sam sat back on her heels, staring at the tuft of brown and silver, curly hair that was peeking out of the opening in his underwear. Suddenly she had a very strong urge to see Iall/I of him. But did she dare? What if he woke up while she was checking him out? She couldn t risk being caught, because it would be too embarrassing, not to mention wrong. So Sam decided to cover him up.

She had just started to reach for the blanket, when he stretched once more.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Sam was on her knees reaching for the blanket, which she had tossed to the opposite side of him earlier, when Jack sighed and stretched once again, this time arching his back and settling his hips deeper into the mattress with a slow sort of back-and-forth, sideways wiggle. Startled by his sudden movements, Sam lost her balance, but managed to keep herself from falling on top of him by placing her hands on the mattress, one on either side of his broad chest.

Afraid she would topple over, and figuring she could reach the blanket a lot easier if she moved in that direction a bit more, Sam lifted her right leg over his upper thighs, straddling them. She intended to simply cover him up and let him sleep off the liquor, but then she made the mistake of looking down again.

What had been a small opening in his boxers before was now a large one, big enough for a portion of his erection to be revealed to her. Sam was transfixed by the sight of the thick, pink shaft ..so much so that she found herself unable to look away. So, the scientist in her decided to study this truly magnificent find while she still had the chance, and her libido applauded the decision. But in order to do an adequate job, she knew that she needed to see all of this wondrous piece of manhood, so she stood on her knees and used both hands to gently lift his cock from its nest of brown curls.

With steady hands she pulled aside the fabric of his boxers with one hand, while her other hand slipped under the shaft and lifted it out, careful not to snag the large mushroom-shaped head in the cotton fabric. And when the impressive thing was safely in her right hand, she wrapped her fingers around it and studied it, measuring it as best she could with her eyes and hands, while her sex gushed warm and wet, in the hope that her scientific study would soon turn into something much more personal.

But even though Sam s body wanted to know what it would feel like to have this wonder of nature deep inside it, reaming out her vagina like an oil rig drilling for oil, Sam s brain was still functioning in scientist mode. Circling the thickest part of Jack s erection with her thumb and index finger, she estimated that it was about six inches around, and approximately eight inches long, from the tip of the purple crown down to the place where the shaft joined his testicles. Of course those big boys were still hidden inside his jeans, so Sam decided to concentrate her efforts on the parts she could see for now, like the almost translucent-looking skin which was taut and slick; the blue veins running the entire length which were pulsing with life; and the darker, and much thicker head, with the sensitive ridge all around and the small slit near the top.

IGet on with it, Sammie! Time s a wastin!/I her libido screamed at her. It thought she could inspect this wonder of nature much more thoroughly some other time. What it wanted now was for her to A: aim this hard, thick, exemplary manhood between her weeping folds, B: shove the tip inside her tight hole, and then C: sink down on Jack s thick, long cock until she screamed for mercy until she couldn t take anymore.

Sam s body was humming with desire, and she found herself unable to resist the demands of the animal instinct that had recently been awakened in her brain. It had always been there; it was just something that normally lay dormant. But now it took over, and she moved to one side of him, where she sat down on the bed, working frantically until she had removed the clothing from the lower half of her body. Then she turned around and carefully worked Jack s jeans and boxers down around his upper thighs.

When his groin area was totally exposed and free of obstructions, she climbed over him once again, this time positioning her pussy directly over his tumescent cock. But when she tried to guide him inside her, she discovered that, even though he was still as large as he d been just a couple of minutes ago, he was no longer as hard.

Damn!

Sam quickly back-pedaled, moving down his body. When she reach his knees she stopped and bent over, so that his groin was right in front of her face, just a breath away. Then, without any compunctions about how illegal this was, or about doing this unprotected, Sam opened her mouth wide and took the plumy head of his cock inside.

The first salty taste of him was like ambrosia to her love-drunk mind. She was about to give head to her colonel, the man she had worshipped and had had sexually explicit dreams about for almost two years. It sort of felt like she was entering heaven s gate. Saying a little thank you to Anyaka for her part in this, Sam got to work, familiarizing herself with the territory.

Lollypop licks and sucking of the plump tip were followed by long, flat-tongued caresses of the entire shaft, from tip to base, while her hands rolled and caressed his firming flesh. Very soon his cock was even more hard than before, and Sam knew it was ready to give her the wild ride she craved. So she moved again, this time finding her center and plunging down on him, taking him fully inside her on the first try. And then she began to move. Like a cowgirl riding a mechanical bull, this was all about control and winning, and Sam Carter was a born winner.

At first Jack had been dreaming that he was floating on a lake in a row boat, the motion of the water rocking him to and fro. It had been a pleasant sort of dream, which had been made even better when his mind added another element to the mix .his 2iC, Sam Carter. Suddenly his beautiful and brainy Carter was sitting on him, and she was riding his cock like a pro, causing the boat to rock even more. It was an erotic scene that topped all from his previous dreams, and Jack congratulated himself on such a fine fantasy.

Grabbing her hips, he helped her move round and round, and up and down on him, smiling smugly to himself when he lifted his hips toward her and she yelped her approval. At the same time his liquored-up brain fought to try and tell him something important, but Jack wasn t listening. He was enjoying himself way too much to listen. And so he just kept on jamming himself up into her, lifting and shoving his cock as far up into her yielding body as it could possibly go.

It wasn t long before he felt the telltale fire in his balls that heralded his orgasm, so he increased his pace, noting with satisfaction that his Dream Carter did too. And then he was coming, and she was bending over him and crooning sweet words of love to him, as he held her around the waist, pulling her down onto his heaving chest.

Sam leaned her pelvis forward, trapping her clit between their bodies, while rolling her hips and pressing down hard. The feel of his long, thick, hard cock sliding in and out of her, combined with the pressure on her clit was enough to send her over the edge, and she climaxed in his arms, crying out his name.

Jack! Oh, Jack .God, how I love you, she cried, her emotions so raw that she burst into tears. Sobbing she buried her face in his neck, crooning sweet words of love and affection to him. In fact, now that she d begun, she couldn t seem to stop.

God, that was so good, just like I knew it would be. I love you, Sir. I ve always loved you! It s like we were meant to be together. You re much more than my CO, Sir; you re my friend, my hero, my everything, she choked next to his ear, her voice breaking as she sobbed out every heart-felt sentiment she had ever imagined telling him. It was as though she d been given sodium pentothal, and now she couldn t stop herself from telling him everything.

Jack s brain, which was gradually recovering from his overindulgence, told him that something was not right, and that he needed to wake up. In his dreams about Carter, which he often had, she Inever/I cried, but in this one she was bawling like a baby!

He opened his eyes, expecting to find himself alone in his bedroom at home, and was met with a close up view of a head of shiny, blonde hair. His ears attested to the sobbing, which was coming from the owner of the lustrous hair, and he could smell a familiar scent. It was Carter s shampoo, lotion, whatever, but definitely her.

Sam felt Jack s breathing change and his head move, and she realized that he was awake. In that instant her military mind took control and she panicked. Captain Carter was extremely embarrassed by her actions, and she told herself to out of this sticky situation .pronto!

After quickly dismounting his shrinking, but still impressively large cock, Sam fell back onto the bed in an unglamorous heap, wearing nothing but a pink, long-sleeved, fleece top and a pair of fuzzy, purple socks.

One hand shot to her mouth and the other to her crotch, which was still warm and tingly and wet with their combined juices. Oh, my God! She was mortified! Never in her life had she ever done anything this illicit! She had never even so much as lied about being sick, just to take a day off. And now she had broken the frat regs all to hell. And what was worse, she had enjoyed every minute of it!

Oh, my God! she cried again. All at once the seriousness, the wrongness of what she d done hit her full force. Fucking like rabbits when they had been under that spell had been one thing, but this .this was totally and horribly wrong! There was no excuse for her behavior! She was in such deep shit that not even her father would be able to do anything to help her. .not that he d offer to help. In fact, he d probably disown her.

She scrambled backward, away from Jack and off the bed, and then she ran for the bathroom, went inside and slammed the door shut.

Carter? Jack sat up and stared at the closed door, wishing he was still drunk and that this was just another one of his wet dreams. But he knew better.

Huh! That went well.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Sam had not been willing to talk about what they d done. In fact, she had been unwilling to come out of the bathroom. So Jack had left Sam s apartment and had gone home, where he sulked around the house, unable to put her out of his mind. He had even phoned her twice, but she hadn t answered and she hadn t returned his calls.

On Monday morning they were both back at work at the SGC. The security guard told him that she had already checked in, and so he went to her lab, hoping to have a chance to talk to her before they had to meet with Hammond. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Did she think he d report her, or did she intend to report him? He didn t really give a rat s ass if she reported him; his career was not that important to him. And no matter what happened, he had no intention of telling anyone about what they d done, and he needed for her to know that.

But when he got to Sam s lab, she wasn t there. Next he tried Daniel s lab.

Jack! I was just about to look for you. Do you know why Sam s so upset?

No. What d ya mean? He wasn t about to give Daniel anything to sink his teeth into, because he knew the man was like a pit bull; once he got hold of something that interested him, he wouldn t let go.

I mean she looks awful, like she spent all weekend crying.

Aw, Jeezus, Jack swore under his breath. Now he knew he couldn t ask Daniel where she was. The nosy little weasel would see through him immediately.

What?

Nothing.

No, don t do that! You definitely said something. Jack, if you know anything about why Sam is so upset, you should tell me, Daniel pleaded.

Why, Daniel? Even if I knew, why should I tell you? How could you help?

I don t know, he admitted regretfully.

Jack merely snorted derisively. Then he turned and was heading out of Daniel s lab, when Daniel inadvertently told him what he wanted to know.

I just hope Janet can get to the bottom of it, Daniel said hopefully.

Jack picked up speed, literally running for the elevator.

~*~ The two women, one dressed in a white lab coat and the other in blue BDUs, were seated in the CMO s office.

It was like I couldn t control myself, Janet. Like someone else was in control. I ve never felt that way before, and it scared the living daylights out of me, Sam sobbed, and then she dabbed at her already red, puffy eyes with a tissue. She felt like she was going insane, and she knew that telling the base CMO had its risks, but she had no one else to whom she could turn.

Sam, I m going to take you off active duty for a while .two weeks to start. Then we ll see how you re doing. And I m going to prescribe a mild sedative for anxiety and something for depression too, Janet told her, as she scribbled on a prescription pad.

No, Janet, I don t want any drugs. What I want is for this little voice inside my head to stop telling me to do bad things! Sam almost screeched at her.

Sam, quiet! Someone will hear you, Janet admonished her friend, as she quickly got up and shut her office door. She could keep this a secret, but only if Sam got her act together. If she didn t, then Janet wasn t sure she could go on protecting Sam. As for the colonel; she d deal with him separately and very soon. As far as she was concerned, he needed a good tongue lashing! He was Sam s CO, and as such he was supposed to set a good example for her, not take advantage of her!

I m sorry, Janet. I promise, if you let me stay, I ll calm down, and I won t ever do anything so wicked and stupid again, Sam swore fervently.

Sam, you re more upset than I ve ever seen you. Your emotions could cause irreparable damage to your team and to you. I just can t let this slide. It could mean my career, Sam. Janet hated to say it, but this could mean the end of her tenure as base CMO.

I m sorry, Janet. I know you think I m being foolish and selfish, but Sam sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose again. She didn t want to hurt her friend anymore than she wanted to hurt her CO. Suddenly images of Jack, naked and writhing under her, flashed into her mind, and Sam freaked out.

bNO!/b she shouted, startling herself and Janet.

No what? Janet asked, looking at Sam as though she d grown two heads.

But Sam simply couldn t admit to the erotic and very wrong vision she d just had, so she lied.

No, I m not the type of person who would do this, she stated adamantly. And that part was true; she wasn t the sort of person who put her career or the careers of her friends in jeopardy. This just wasn t like her. Suddenly she got an idea.

Janet, is it possible my actions are the result of my mind sharing the brain of that rodent? I mean, could there be a residual effect or something? Sam waited for Janet s reaction, hoping for some sort of confirmation that what she was experiencing was not insanity.

I have no idea. I ve never heard of anything like that. In truth she had never heard of many of the things she was expected to treat as CMO of the SGC. But that doesn t mean it isn t the case, she added, throwing Sam a life line. I think we both know that a lot of things, that we once couldn t even imagine, are possible, Sam.

Sam nodded her head in agreement. In the past twenty months they had seen all sorts of weird things, so it wasn t out of the question that what she was experiencing had to do with what had happened on their last mission. Sam suddenly felt much better.

Okay, I m going to allow you to remain on active duty for the time being. But if at any time you feel unable to do your job, I want you to let me know. We ll forget about the antidepressants for now too. But I want you to take one of the Lorazepam before you go to bed. It s just a small dose, but it ll help you sleep through the night. I won t have you going out in the field without the proper amount of rest, Janet insisted, as she handed Sam the prescription.

Okay, I ll take it. Thank you, Janet. Sam had just stood up, when there was a knock at the door. Sam opened it and found herself staring into the face of her CO. She bolted out of the room, almost knocking him over.

Carter! Jack cried out, startled.

Colonel, you re just the person I want to see, Janet said with aplomb, giving him her best I m in charge here look.

Huh? he asked, a very worried and confused expression on his handsome face. Jack looked down at Janet s stern expression, and then he looked to where Sam had disappeared down the corridor. All of a sudden he realized Sam had spilled the beans, and he was in a lot of trouble .the kind he wouldn t easily escape.

Come in and sit down, Sir. We need to talk.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Jack stood in the elevator, leaning back against the wall and staring down at his shoes. He felt like he d just been through boot camp again, or at least through a major chewing out by his late father. His old man had been an alcoholic and a mean son-of-a-bitch to boot, and Jack could still recall how he d yelled at him that last time.

You re a lazy, ungrateful, good for nothing bastard, his father had growled at him one stormy December afternoon.

But I come by it naturally, Jack had replied with a laugh. That had been the last time he d sassed his father. He couldn t eat for a week, due to the swelling in his jaw and the two loose teeth. And even before he had recovered, he had packed his bags, kissed and hugged his mother, and left. And he had never looked back. He d been sixteen years old at the time, and two months later he d lied about his age and joined the Air Force.

But today it hadn t been a big strapping man that had dressed him down. No, Siree! It had been a teeny, five-foot-three-inch Air Force major by the name of Janet Fraiser, who had chewed him out, and she had been every bit as frank and as harsh as his old man. The only difference was that she hadn t hit him or called him a bastard.

~*~ Of all the nerve! How could you do this to her? Sam worships you, Sir. You re her hero, the person she looks up to and depends on for guidance. She trusted you, she put her faith in you and gave you two hundred percent every time you asked. And what did you do in return? You betrayed her!

Janet, I don t know what you re talking about. Of course Jack had an idea to what she was referring, but he thought denial was in his and Sam s best interest, just in case he was wrong and Sam hadn t told Janet everything.

You know exactly what I m talking about, Sir, she stated in no uncertain terms. Then she lowered her voice and hissed at him. Having sex with that girl, while the two of you were under the influence of that spell, or whatever it was, is one thing. But doing it now is just plain wrong!

I don t know what Sam s been telling you, but

Jack, don t fuck with me, because if you do, I ll go to General Hammond and tell him everything.

You wouldn t do that to Sam ..would you?

I wouldn t be doing it to Sam. I d be doing it to you, and believe me when I say I d make sure that Hammond believes it was all your fault.

What d ya expect me to do about it now? Sam won t even talk to me. You saw how she ran out of here the instant she saw me.

I expect you to go to her and tell her you re sorry, and that you won t ever touch her again.

I .I guess I can do that. But don t you think she should be the one to decide if it ever happens again? He was still hoping there was some way they could maintain a sexual relationship while working together, but he wasn t about to admit as much to Janet.

From what she just told me, I think she s already decided. Do you realize that she is so traumatized that she actually believes her mind is still being affected by that spell?

What? How?

I m not saying it s true. I m only telling you what she told me. She said she couldn t control herself; that it was as if that animal s brain was telling her what to do.

Really?! He didn t say so, but he thought that surely Carter knew what was really going on.

Yes, really. I wanted her to take some time off, but you know Sam. Listen, I want you to keep an eye on her .from a distance, of course! If she starts acting oddly, I want you to report to me ASAP. I won t have her mental health interfering with her work. It could have serious repercussions.

You don t have to tell me, Jack said, giving her a serious look.

I should hope not! Now go and talk to her. Apologize and tell her it won t happen again. Do it now, or I ll go to Hammond.

Yes, Ma am, Jack replied, and then he left with his head down and his tail between his legs, so to speak.  
~*~

And now he was on his way to Carter s lab to have that talk with her. He just hoped that he could convince her to relax about this whole thing. He knew what Janet had said was true; he was responsible for Carter s actions, but so was she! ISo Carter s got animal instincts when it comes to sex? Who doesn t! Jeez, you d think a person as smart as her would know we ve all got a little animal inside us,/I Jack commented to himself.

As usual the lab door was standing open, so Jack rapped lightly with his knuckles on the door frame.

Carter? Can I speak to you? he asked, as he stepped inside and shut the door. Then he thought better of it, and he opened the door just as it had been. Sam didn t say anything, so he walked over to her work bench and perched uneasily on the other stool, while she sat staring at the computer monitor.

You okay? he asked, not sure where or how to begin. He was also very aware that they weren t really alone; there were two security cameras in the room with them.

I m fine, Sir, Sam replied in an upbeat, cheery tone of voice, as she glanced up at him. What can I do for you, Sir? she asked then, averting her eyes from his.

She pretended to be concentrating on her work, when in reality all she could think about was him her CO the man she loved and lusted after. Suddenly the graph on the computer screen morphed into a visual of her and Jack making love. It was like she was watching an adult movie, one starring the two of them in the most graphic of sexual scenes imaginable. It was almost a full minute before she was able to tear her eyes away. She stabbed at the delete button, blushing profusely, and realizing that she d just erased two hours of work. Hopefully she could recover it from the hard drive, but that wasn t of major concern to her just now.

Jack thought she looked feverish and tired, and that just made him feel worse about his part in this mess. He should have never showed up at her house unannounced or drunk. He turned sideways, hoping to reveal as little of what he was about to say to the two cameras as possible.

Carter, I want to apologize for the other night. I shouldn t have just shown up at your house like that. I m sorry I was wasted, and that we didn t get a chance to talk. And I m sorry this is so hard for you. He regretted his actions a great deal, particularly if what they d done was causing her this much pain and suffering. Maybe, if he d had his head screwed on right, he could have gotten her to see that what she was feeling for him wasn t really so horrible? What she wanted hadn t been that weird or terrible or unexplainable. After all, they were just human!  
I really care about you, Sam. There s a lot more I want to say to you, but... His eyes swung toward one of the cameras.

Sam was feeling sorry right now too; sorry that she d gotten Janet involved and sorry that Jack had felt it necessary to apologize to her. She heard the sincerity in his voice, and she knew what he was trying to say, and suddenly everything was crystal clear to her.

I know, Sir, and you don t need to apologize. Nothing happened that I didn t want to have happen, she said, dropping her voice so low he had to strain to hear her.

She knew that this wasn t his fault or the fault of any alien spell or anything else outside herself. Just seeing his sweet face, and hearing his dear voice, had told her what she needed to know. Her actions hadn t been the result of some alien influence at all. What she d done, she d done because she wanted to. IIt s true that I m possessed, but it s not by a rodent s brain or any spell. I m possessed by my love for Jack! Why couldn t I see that?/I

But Janet said

I was wrong. I know that now, Sir. What happened was .., she began, but then her eyes darted to one of the security cameras. Jack saw and understood, so he got up and walked over to the door.

I don t know about you, Carter, but I could eat a horse! he cried jubilantly, smiling and waving his arms toward the hallway. Sam quietly slipped off the stool and follow him.

Five minutes later they were topside and getting into his truck.

Where are we going?

You ll see. Just sit back and relax, Carter. You deserve a little R&R.

Sam put her head back against the headrest and shut her eyes, feeling totally relaxed and protected here with Jack. She was so exhausted that she dozed off almost immediately, and she didn t wake up until after the big engine was shut off.

When she opened her eyes again, the truck was still and the driver s seat was empty.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

When Sam woke up, Jack was no longer in the truck. Sam looked out the window and saw that he had parked on top of a hill that overlooked a river valley. The truck was parked next to a small stand of aspen trees, the leaves of which were rippling and glimmering in the breeze. She got out and scanned the area for any sign of him. Suddenly she spotted him about fifty yards away, sitting in the sun near the edge of the bluff.

Over here! he called out, waving at her from what appeared to be the top of a large boulder. Sam wound her way up the footpath, until she reached the base of the huge rock. Jack was standing now and looking down at her.

Come on up and join me, Captain, he said, reaching down to offer her his hand. Sam grabbed it and let him pull her up onto the little flat area in between the boulders. To her surprise she discovered that it was a small grassy patch of ground, and he had covered most of it with a blanket.

You always come so prepared? she asked curiously.

I always keep a blanket in the truck, if that s what you mean. I bought these on the way here, remember? he replied, glancing down at the two white paper sacks that sat in the center of the black and red plaid blanket.

She didn t remember, but she sat down opposite him anyway and folded her legs underneath her. Then she looked at the paper sacks between them, smiling. Mmmmm, smells like lunch!

That s right. Now dig in! Jack reached into one of the white bags with the Burger King logo on the side and pulled out a burger, which he unwrapped and began eating. Sam did the same.

This is nice, Sir. The food smelled wonderful, and the view was awesome, especially of the man sitting across from her. Sam took a bite of the burger, her mouth actually watering.

Ack! No more sir-ing me when we re alone, Carter. In fact, not even on team nights. From now on I want you to call me by my first name. It s perfectly alright, you know, he said, as he reached into the other bag and lifted out a paper cup. He carefully inserted a straw into the hole in the lid, and then he handed the cup to her.

Okay, I ll try to remember, she said, accepting the cup. Thank you.

Sorry the food got cold, but I didn t have the heart to wake you, he apologized.

It s alright; it s good anyway, she said around a mouthful of French fries. Suddenly she was feeling very hungry .hungrier than she d felt in weeks. Sam wolfed down her burger and fries in record time.

Wow! Someone was hungry, Jack teased, laughing as he watched Sam dab her lips with a paper napkin.

Yeah, I guess I was. I m feeling a lot better now, she admitted almost sheepishly.

And why is that exactly? He thought he knew why, but he wanted her to confirm it.

You have to ask? Sir . Jack, you know how anal I can be sometimes. I actually thought that spell was to blame for what happened between us .what I instigated that night at my house. I know now that it happened because I wanted it to happen, and not because of anything anyone else did.

And you re okay with that? He knew this was a monumental step for her.

Oh, yes! I realize now that I care about you ..more than I m supposed to maybe, but I do! And I m prepared to do whatever it takes to be with you, she said breathlessly.

Sa-man-tha, you can t imagine how happy that makes me, Jack drawled sexily, as he leaned forward, lifting her chin with his index finger. He kissed her lips almost chastely. I care about you too. In fact, I love you.

Sam s happiness soared at the sound of her name on his lips and at his admission of love, and her desire for him suddenly spiked. In an uncommonly spontaneous gesture, she climbed into his lap facing him, with her legs wrapped around his hips. Then she kissed him long and hard.

When she broke off the kiss, they were both gasping for breath, and Jack was beaming at her. Pursing her lips and smiling till her dimples showed, Sam reached down between them and, with just the tips of her fingers, she delicately traced his erection through his jeans, while Jack smoothed his big hands up and down her back, from her shoulders to her ass, which he gave a squeeze.

Sweeeet! I hope that means what I think it means?

Yes, Jack, I want you right here, right now! she exclaimed, giving his cock a firm squeeze, which made him grunt.

Her demanding, daring plea set Jack s body on fire, his passion igniting. His hands swept across her backside, caressing her hips and ass, pressing her to him, as he buried his tongue in her mouth. He tasted her sweet breath, taking it inside his body, letting it fill his lungs like the purest oxygen. It made him feel young and virile, like he could do anything!

Sam had been with several men in her life before, but she had never before wanted to give herself to any man with such abandon .with such a lack of inhibition. This time was very different, and Jack was very special to her.

Suddenly the two couldn t get their clothing out of the way fast enough, and soon Sam s BDU pants were removed, and her panties were hanging from one slender leg. Jack was similarly undressed, his trousers and boxers laying in a heap on the great stone. He pulled her onto his lap, but this time with her back to his chest. She writhed in his arms, twisting her legs around his, rubbing herself on his naked skin, feeling his cock poking her in the butt, while he bit her, sinking his teeth into the muscle where her neck joined her shoulder, at the spot he knew would make her crazy.

Sam s body convulsed and she cried out, Ooooh, Jack, make love to me, please! With one delicate hand she pulled his head down and turned her face toward his. Her other hand clutched his thigh, her nails digging into the skin, while he checked her pussy to see is she was ready. Her back arched as she lifted her hips toward his hand. His fingers came out wet and slick, and he held them up to his nose and inhaled, enjoying the musky, animal scent of her passion.

Do it now, Jack! she begged.

Put your legs on the outside of mine, honey. Push my cock between your legs, he directed her, while he lifted her by the hips. And when he felt her encase him, warm and wet around his aching cock, he lowered her down, impaling her on his hard shaft. Then, with his left arm across her middle, he held her close to him, his big hand reaching up to cup and weigh her right breast.

He tweaked the nipple a few times, listening for her reaction. Sam whimpered for more, and so he gave it to her. With his own legs he moved her legs farther apart, while using the middle fingers of his right hand to go exploring between her legs. She was swollen and wet around the place where they were joined. He gave his balls a quick squeeze, and then he ran his fingers all around his shaft, noting how hard he felt and how her pussy lips fit around him perfectly. It felt sort of odd to be touching himself while she was impaled on him, but he decided he liked how it felt. She was connected to him now, forever and always!

He began jerking his hips sharply up and down, stabbing up into her over and over again, and soon Sam was panting and moaning in his arms. Suddenly Sam s hand was on top of his. I need to come. Help me, she begged, whimpering as she pushed his hand up just a bit little higher. Jack gladly complied, and using her juices he lubricated her clit, working the tiny nubbin until it was standing at attention and she was feeling the burn. And then suddenly she was crying out his name.

Oh, Jack! Oh, oh, yes, yes, yes! She convulsed in his arms as she climaxed. He held her chin and turned her face toward his again, feeling her body quiver and shake with the power of her release. He knew she had come hard, but he still wasn t through with her, and he didn t stop touching her. And now his hands were working her nipples, pinching and tugging gently, while he continued to kiss her.

Sam s hips swayed, as she moved them in circles. She was enjoying the feel of Jack s long, hard cock as it reached new and untried places inside her. This position was different than anything she d ever tried before, and it felt good, but the memory of another position and another time called to her. She quickly and carefully lifted off him, and then she crawled forward on her knees and stopped, offering herself to him, posing with her ass in the air.

Climb aboard, Sir, she said naughtily, as she looked back over her shoulder at him, a tendril of blonde hair falling over her eyes.

Jack recalled the ruff of blonde hair her rodent body had around the neck, and the memory made his animal self want to take her as quickly and as thoroughly as possible. He quickly rose to the challenge, moving up behind her on his knees and stabbing her with his stiff, throbbing cock. Thoughts of doing her slowly were trampled by his urge to fill her with his cum as much and as quickly as he could. She was his, and he needed to mark her so that the world would know that she belonged to no one else but him. And so he thrust into her at a fast pace, filling and withdrawing till both of them were panting hard, their hearts pounding in their chests.

Sam reached back with one hand, to hold onto his thigh. Her other hand supported her, but just barely. Jack was a very strong, forceful man at all times, but particularly when he was making love. Sam loved this about him; she loved being taken so fiercely and with so much passion, and soon she was on the brink of coming again. His finger working her clit was all it took for her to literally see stars.

They came simultaneously, their cries of ecstasy echoing out from the mountain top and across the valley below. And once he had emptied himself into her, he fell across her back, smoothing his left hand up and down her trembling thigh, while he used his other hand to support his weight.

I love you, Sam, he whispered, his mouth next to her ear.

Overcome by his words and the intensity of her second climax, Sam finally collapsed onto the blanket, Jack letting himself down slowing beside her. Sam turned onto her side, and Jack snuggled up behind her, wrapping the ends of the blanket around them.

When they awakened, the sun was beginning to set, and there was a chill in the air. Jack sat up and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Come on, honey, it s getting late. We better get someplace warm, Jack suggested, hoping their time together hadn t come to an end. Would she revert back to her old ways once again? He didn t know how he could stand it, if she did.

She turned and stared at him with her big blue eyes, and there was a twinkle in them that he d never seen before.

Your place or mine? she asked, and Jack knew that everything was going to be alright. He had her now, and he was never letting go.

THE END


End file.
